The Wounded
by BloodyDamnedKiss
Summary: Onodera Ritsu & Takahashi Misaki, Angels with a traumatizing past. Usami Akihiko & Takano Masamune, Demons who hold enormous amounts of hate within themselves which was influenced by their past. What will Happened when their Lives cross paths? Keep reading to Find out. Lemon in future chapters (; CopyRight
1. Chapter 1

Misaki's Point of View~

The pain. It was agonizing. Slowly making its way through my skin and into my blood stream. I ask myself why I even struggle. I know the pain won't stop. It never has. The world was a cruel place. A dog eat dog world. Of course I was still a child and couldn't see the evil that lurked around the corners. It wasen't till I was about 6 that My once naive eyes started to mature and I started to see the evil in this horrid world. I saw my parents fight over money. I saw my friends shop lift. I saw people commit suicide on T.V. cause of bullying, stress, debts, and much more. I saw so much evil things. After a while I grew up to the 'Rebellious' age of 17. I lost my child like personality and became jaded. Sure I hid it from my older brother. I became depressed and hated the evil in this world. The pain wouldn't stop. It hurt so much. My parents dying in a car crash. My brother dropping out of school just so he can support us. Everything seemed to hurt. People I once knew, changed. Became evil monsters. Dealing drugs and stealing from the poor. It was almost hard to live knowing so much evil was locked inside this small world. On August 12 ,Six days before my birthday, I was killed in an alleyway. Before I was killed, The 2 men raped me brutally and stabbed me countless times, after that they left me in that dark cold alleyway naked, bruised, & bloody. It rained that day. I remember it. I remember the burning flames that were dancing on my stomach, tickling my skin and piercing my heart over and over. I remember the flames that were mixed in with cold drops of rain. I remember the last thing I said before I slipped into the darkness. Succumbed by the large weight the lacerations placed upon me by one of the evil things darkness, its self, feeds on. With my last breath, I whispered, " Nii-chan Forgive me." A tear prickled down my cheek and landed on the cold alleyway floor. I remembered the moment a couple found me. They were panicking at my dead cold body. The couple quickly called 911, the ambulance came driving me to the hospital and contacting my Nii-chan, Telling him the news of my death and faked an apology for his loss. That was when I couldn't watch any longer and closed my eyes. This world was evil. The earlier people understand the better.

**Ritsu's Point of View~**

At a very young age I came to learn that I was not the ordinary kid. My parents owned a large publishing company. So when I entered school, I was immediately befriended by a whole group of people. As little as I was, I did not understand the concept of 'being used' But after a few months, Trust me, I got the concept memorized like the back of my hand. The whole group of people that I called my 'friends' back stabbed me cause I wouldn't give them any money. I was used, lied to, and Abandoned like a pup on the side of the road. As I went into older grades, I isolated myself and buried myself in books. The only love I knew was my love for books and family. But at the age of fifteen my eye was caught by an older class man that I came to know as 'Saga- Sempai' I instantly fell in 'love' He was into books, I guess that was why I came to like him so much. I started to watch him everyday after school. Looking at the books he would read and checked it out just so I could fill in my name under his. After a while I saw him hesitating to grab a book. I watched him look at it behind the shelves, soon he just left walking away. I came from the book shelf and reached to grab it, as my fingers barely touched it I saw the familiar porcelain fingers reaching out to grab the same book. After that it was all a blur, the moments we had, the food we ate together, and the study dates we had... But then It flashed to his bedroom, I was nervous, my heart was pounding 8,000 miles per hour and My face was heated so hot that I bet you could have baked a cake on it. I still remember everything. '_I love you.'_ he whispered, I remember it all. I remember the pain I felt when he laughed at me a random day after we made love, or what I thought we did; turned out it was just a little fuck to him. I was just a toy, someone to laugh at, someone to shatter. I still remember The pain I felt when I first brought a razor to my wrist.. I was 15, and I thought I loved him. I didn't know how to cope with the sadness in my heart... The sadness of rejection. I cant believe, I was so naive... to believe that a upperclassman like Saga-Sempai would even love a underclassman like me. I then asked my parents to study abroad. I didn't want the memories. I didn't want to see **HIM**. I didn't want to remember anything Not his face, not the books that he read, not the food we ate, especially not the hours we 'made love' together. He didn't love me, he never did, it was all a game to him. I was a little underclassman he wanted to break as an easy target. I can't back time now, I cant take back what I did, and because of that I became jaded and cold hearted to love and the concept of it. Eventually I returned from England with the same jaded and cold hearted personality I had after the incident. After moving back, I went shopping for food. On the way to the groceries, I saw an old lady in the middle of the street with a bus full of people driving rapidly towards her frail body, without any time to think, I pushed her out of the way putting my body in her place. The impact killed me as you would predict from being hit by a large bus full of people, and so I died that June day, in the middle of the road in my own blood. But I never did regret saving that old lady, what I have learned from this world is In a dark room, you must turn on some light. My jaded heart, that day, emitted some dim light from saving that old lady. But Before I died, a face that looked so familiar flashed before my eyes and I couldn't make out his name. . . but I could hear my high pitched voice from High school whisper, "Saga-Sempai." I died in my own pool of blood, but I did not care. I was a better person now then 10 minutes before, and that was all that mattered to me. The darkness surrounded me and swallowed me whole, leaving me in complete bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wounded Chapter 2

Masamune's Point of View~

This world was the only thing I needed. I don't need that old Kouhai of mine. He played with me and threw me away like a piece of shit. He made me fall for him and then left me in the dirt. I at that time was already broken and jaded so I didn't really fall in love, but he made me fall for his light brown mop of hair, his bright green eyes, & the blush that was always plastered on his face. Love was just a fake. I was always isolated, Always by myself and I didn't care about anyone else so why now? Oda Ritsu, the name was bitter sweet. I remember the same look he gave me the first time we made love. The tears that overflowed his eyes, the different glints of lust, longing, trust, & pleasure in his bright green orbs that were able to pull you into a whole different dimension, The sweat that covered our bodies, the pink that was tattooed onto his cheeks whenever he was with me, The whispers of sweet words in his ears making him breathless, I remembered it all. "Do you like me?" I chuckled nervously. Why is he asking me this after everything we've done? He left that day but I had the feeling that Something inside him changed... The next day, I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but when I got to school, I saw him cleaning out his locker. I quickly walked over to him asking him why he was cleaning it out. "I'm going to study abroad." he told me avoiding eye contact. "Why?" I asked struggling to keep my composure. I was upset, After all we've been through, You go to study Abroad? "I-I don't like it here." Of course I could tell he was lying, but I left it alone. Time passed and by the end of the day I waited in the Library for Ritsu. . . But he never came. It was the Silence that scared me, it was so quiet you could hear the Sakura tree branches move with the wind. I stood up walking over to the opened window and was surprised with what I saw. It was my Ritsu in a suit... Not the uniform... Looking back at me with a sad smile. Where the hell is he going? I looked at him expressionless waiting for him to do something. He did. He turned around and walked off. He left me. Just like that. He made me fall and as I did... He planned to leave. Well isn't love fun.

Akihiko's Point of View~

There are too many annoying people around. All of them just Nag and Nag, "Oh my Gosh It's Usami Akihiko!" I understand I am a writer but why do they always scream like that? It gets aggravatingly annoying. This world is a waste of my time, Sadly I have no other 'world' to go to. Everything in this damned world is annoying, the people, the stench, & even the sight. Now that I think about it, Ive been this way since Takahiro got married before his Brother died. I never met the kid but if he is related to Takahiro, he is bound to be dense. Takahiro... My thoughts start to roam. Love is what got me into this mess. Love doesn't exist. It only kills people. It killed me. It ripped me to shreds. Turned me into a monster, Made me hate Myself and others... "Put on this blindfold... and pretend im Takahiro." the certain memory made me disgusted with myself. Love a poisonous venom. Love a sugarcoated killer. Love a feeling that can throw a human to the depths of darkness and lonliness. Love. Something I dont believe in anymore. I wont cry anymore, I haven't since I was a baby, and I wont now. I refuse to cry. I dont miss anything. I dont miss the warmth that was once in my soul. I dont miss the feeling of having someone in my arms. I dont miss the warmth I felt that was due to love. I dont miss anything...not anymore


	3. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION! **

This Fan-Fiction is CopyRighted (All Rights Reserved ©)

The characters, music, lyrics, website, drinks, companies, or anything else related to this matter- belong to their original Founder/writer/Mangaka/Artist/ Singer/ Painter, **Unless otherwise stated**.

This Fanfiction Plot/Story Line belongs to me.

A/N: Gomenasai! This is not an update, I promise I'll attempt to publish a new chapter for you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Dull Emerald eyes stared at white fluffy feathers. The beautiful person bearing the beautiful white feathers, was Onodera Ritsu. He stared at them blankly, deeply in thought, "Ritsu-San?" a 18 year old, also bearing green hues, snapped Onodera out of his daze. "Yes Misaki-kun?" Misaki was worried about the man, his eyes were so lifeless, and sadness was always etched on his face. "Can we go to the _Field of Flowers_?" Once hearing the name of the peaceful place, Onodera smiled nodding. "Yea. Let's go." Misaki smiled and grabbed his loose gray hoodie. "Don't forget To get your jacket Ritsu-San!" Onodera retracted his large white wings Grabbing a white fluffy hoodie, before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

"Oi Akihiko!" A certain raven man called. "What Masamune?" the blonde shouted. "I need to stretch my wings, lets go create some destruction at the angel's place." Akihiko smirked at the thought of stretching his wings. "You mean the Field of Flowers?" Masamune nodded with a mischievous glint in his chocolate orbs. "Okay, I could use some air.",With that the two demons grabbed their cloaks and left their home Planning on causing destruction to the "Angel's Place"

* * *

Onodera and Misaki sat in the middle of the field of flowers leaning on a the trunk of a large oak tree, they both had their white wings out Enjoying the light spring breeze. "Ritsu-San...Do you remember why Kami-sama sent us here?" Misaki saw Onodera stiffen, "Yes." Onodera replied. "Do you think we can actually fix our past?" After a moment of silence Onodera answered with a nod. "Can you sing with me Ritsu-San?" Onodera instantly smiled. "What song?" Misaki merely smiled before taking in a breath Knowing Onodera knew this song by heart.

_"Italics -Misaki _**Bold**_** -Onodera **Underline- Both_

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

Onodera and Misaki Smiled sadly at the lyrics of the song Unknowingly to them, two pairs of eyes were listening.

* * *

The two demons were suffering from demonic lust. Their wings tumbled from their cage causing the demon's bodies to arch in pleasure. Masamune quickly, despite the pain of his lust, stumbled away from Akihiko knowing the lust would make them due something they would regret later. As soon as Masamune was out of sight Misaki stumbled past the bushes to see Akihiko on the ground Breaking a cold sweat panting loudly. "Mister? Are you Alright?" Upon hearing the melodic voice and seeing beautiful doe-like eyes, Akihiko's lust sprang up to his groin. Misaki was intrigued by this man, he was a demon yet he hasn't attacked yet. "M-Mister?" Misaki knelt down next to this man laying a hand on the man's Bicep. Suddenly, as if awoken out of his trance, Akihiko pinned down Misaki, his hips naturally grinding down onto the smaller body. Misaki was terrified, flashbacks of how he died played inside his head. Akihiko continued to dry hump Misaki animalistically Ignoring the tears running down the teen's face.

_"Misaki...Promise me whenever you are in trouble, yell out the name "Oda" okay? No matter what I'm doing, I'll come for you." Misaki smiled knowing Onodera would protect him from the evil in this world. (In a brotherly sense people! Two Ukes can't go together!) "I promise." Misaki said smiling. _

Snapping out of his daze Misaki let out a choked sob and shouted, "ODA! Help!"

Takano and Onodera's head snapped up at the name.

* * *

Takano's heart raced. Was the shout directed to _his _Oda? He felt his heart clench, 'Why did he leave me? I thought he loved me.' Thoughts similar to these raced through his mind as he ran towards the direction of the shout. Sadness and excitement raced through his being, lust quickly forgotten.

Onodera, with a flap of his wings, sped towards the direction where Misaki went. Flashbacks of when Misaki told him about his death rang inside his mind. _'I was raped brutally in an alleyway' 'After they were finished with me, they stabbed me, killing me Slowly.' _This only made Onodera fly faster, driving his determination to its full peak."Wait for me Misaki, I'm almost there." He whispered before driving through a patch of thorned bushes. He ignored the pain in his beautiful white wings and kept flying, seconds after he saw a sight he never wanted to see, Big raven colored wings, and a large body dry humping Misaki. He quickly pulled out his sword, It was beautiful. It had a gold handle with silver vines crisscrossing around it, the cross of the sword were the shapes of wings, the left side had gold wings, while the right had silver. The actual blade of the sword has seven crosses on them, when the crosses light up during battle each of them represents the power he is forcing onto his chosen opponent. When all seven crosses light up, the sword will evolve along with its destined swordsman.

He raised his sword but Before he could lay a blow on the demon, a man with raven hair jumped In front of his target. "Move." he said with a deadly tone that promised great pain. "No." he muttered back in the same tone pulling out his own sword. It was black with a fluorescent green Aura. It's cross was in the shape of vines about 5 inches in length. The blade itself had a demonic sense to it. Two sword clashes together, both swordsman trying to protect their partners. "Oda Please!" Misaki sobbed. Onodera's eyes widened, 6 crosses were instantly lite up surprising Takano. "Misaki, Can you hear me?" Onodera asked gaining a sobbed approval. "I need you to kiss him." New more desperate sobs erupted from the small shaken frame. He looked over seeing Misaki slowly reaching up and wrapping his shaking arms around large demon. Slowly, he leaned his lips onto the demon's. Suddenly the demon fell unconscious, Misaki moved the demon before desperately standing up, "Oda. Oda. Oda!" Misaki sobbed running towards Onodera. He was immediately caught in a comforting embrace. "You're Oda?" He heard the man he was against ask. "What is it to you?" He replied. The next reply caught him off guard, "Back in high school, My name was Saga, Saga Masamune." He hugged Misaki's crying form with small tears running down his own._ "I love you." _His High school lover's voice mocked in his head. Memories that were locked away with chains and other locks broke, allowing flashbacks to play inside his head. "Come Misaki, were going." He quickly declared dismissing his sword and picking up Misaki. "Wait, aren't you going to explain why you left me that day?" Onodera halted before whispering his reply, "You played me. But that doesnt matter, What happened, has already happened. We can't change that, we can't take away the tears and the pain we felt back then." Takano was surprised with the saddened tone. What happened to his optimistic and shy lover? Onodera took his leave with tears silently running down his face, Leaving a surprised and unconscious demon behind.

* * *

OKAY. DONE. Haha , well Now that I'm finished, I'd like to give a shout out to the wonderful Shuusetsu. Here is her Fanfiction: u/4269094/shuusetsu

* * *

She is amazing, her writing skills are just Perfect. Check her out! Also, have you seen my new cover ? She did that. Yea. She's amazing right? Her writing and her art, just brings me to tears, she's so amazing and perfect. c: Well, instead of reading this, GO check her out. (Not like that) haha


End file.
